fefepal_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
Fefepal Dream Logos Wiki
Fefepal Graphic.png Fefepal welcomes you to the largest archive of fictional Fefepalese logos, companies & more archive! Enjoy staying there, and let this Wiki grow! Also, follow the rules to become a Mod or even Admin! Do your contribution here! - Since January 6, 2018 the largest fictional logo authority - Advertisement An advertisement should appear above the top of the Wiki's pages. If it doesn't appear, then check if you haven't clicked to make the ad disappear. Not all the time an advertisement appears over the screen. Make sure it's all OK. Wiki Overview As said over there, this Wiki is basically the archive of Fefepal, the Fefepal Empire, which is big 7.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 times the double of our universe's size.and its smallest city has got 12.000.000.000 habitants. This Wiki is gonna get big everytime, until infinite, because all that the Fefepal Empire has, if described in a number, it's almost infinite. So you're not forced to see all of the Wiki's pages, instead see some of them. A Simple Note NOTE: Many of these pages are going to be very long, so scroll them fast to not waste hours of time scrolling an entire page! If they were real-life pages, then their length will be as big as the city of New York, if not lesser or higher. So scroll them fast if you encounter them! Rules Here are ALL of the rules that are in this Wiki: #Don't make fun of other users. If you do this once or twice, you'll be blocked for 1 or 2 weeks. If you do it more times, you'll be blocked permanently. #Don't say bad things about other users by creating pages or commenting. This, if done once, causes 4 months of blocking and 6 if it's racist, then done more times gets 2 years block for bad words only and permanent blocking for multiple attempts at creating racist things. #Don't make sockpuppets. If you get blocked for a certain amount of time (i.e.: 2 weeks) and you create sockpuppets, the old block will be taken, to replace it with 1 month and/or 2 months of blocking. If sockpuppets made are more than ten, then you get 6 months of blocking and 1 year if sockpuppets are twelve. #Don't be racist. Racist things about other users, including mods and admins, cause you 2 years blocking if done once, 3 years blocking if done twice, permanent blocking if done more times. #Don't do vandalism. Pages that are vandalized cause blocking for 1 month or more to the ones that vandalized them. Edit them carefully. #Don't make bad things. All things that are bad cause blocking for a certain number of weeks to the ones that created them. #Don't delete content in pages. If needed, do it, but if not needed, you'll receive the following: a small warning if once, a day blocked if twice, blocked for 2 weeks and more if more than twice. #Don't delete pages without a good reason needed. If you delete one without reason, no problem, but if the reason's bad, then you get 3 days of blocking. #If there are needed changes on the home page, please consider that if the home page is vandalized who vandalized it gets 2 weeks of blocking, so if you do it just accidentally, you get a warning. If done twice accidentally, then you get a different warning. Three times or more causes 3 days up to 2 weeks of blocking. #Be respectful of other users. If, just to make an innocent joke, you say something bad, you get just a day of blocking and a warning, 2 days for twice, 1 week for three times and 2 weeks if four times and more. #Don't insert information that confuses other users. If some users are reading pages, make sure they say comprehensible things and if there are unintelligible things, then who did it gets 1 week of blocking. If the language seems to be Fefepalese, then there's just 18 hours up to 3 days of blocking. Bad words in Fefepalese cause 4 days of blocking. #Don't unban or unblock users that didn't respect the rules. If you do this, you get a strike and you get a warning, 1 week of blocking and deleting of 20% of your edits. The user that got unblocked or unbanned will get a 2 weeks blocking and 12.5% of his edits will be deleted. If an user doesn't follow and respect any of these rules at the same time, he will be banned permanently. Here are the rules that talk about editing-removing as punishments different than blocking: #Don't create pages with real content. This will cause a copyright strike to the Wiki, so if you do this, 17.75% of your edits will be deleted and trying to restore them causes a 14-day blocking. #Don't make copyright issues to the Wiki. If this is done by an user, the latter will see 35.56% of his edits deleted and gets a 72-hours-long blocking with several strikes added to his page. #Be careful at editing pages. If, accidentally, you delete a respectful user's content, then you'll get 12:30 hours of blocking with 7.36% of your edits being deleted. If done purposedly and twice, you get a 10.20% of your edits deleted with a 14 hours blocking. #If you delete the edits of a disrespectful, already blocked, user, then you get a warning with just one of your edits being deleted, but if done purposedly, it causes to you 1.25% of your edits removed and a 13:20 hours blocking. #Getting in trouble with another user is considered disrespectful. This will cause to you a 12.30% of your edits deleted and a day-long blocking, while to the victim a promotion to mod or admin with a warning: 1% of his edits will be deleted and he'll be blocked for less than 6 or 7 hours for getting in trouble. #Any attempt at removing a victim of a troublemaker's editing, with the troublemaker being you, you get a 1-week-long blocking followed by 24.36% of your edits being deleted. #'If you vandalize the entire Wiki, get in trouble and hurt more than twelve users, be racist with others and attempting to create sockpuppets, and be disrespectful of all of the 19 rules of this wiki, ALL of your edits (100%) will be deleted and you get a permanent blocking.' End Of The Page You've reached the end of the page. Now that you have learned all that this Wiki has got, you can go create pages and edit them with your fantasy. Remember: use your fantasy everytime you edit and/or create a page! Now feel free to do the content you want to do! Category:Browse